Parents
by Rinne
Summary: Robin stares at the test in her hands; how can she know what she wants? COMPLETE


Title: Parents  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/Pairing: Het, Don/Robin  
Characters: Don, Robin, Charlie, Alan, Amita, Don's team  
Spoilers: General season 5  
Challenge: May 2009 Rewind: Mother, Father, Third Person, Birthday for numb3rs100  
Word count: 800 (2x400)  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid.  
A/N: Thank you to krazykitkat, Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain and anniehow for the beta.

Summary: Robin stares at the test in her hands; how can she know what she wants?

* * *

Mother

Robin stares at the test in her hands, dread pooling in her stomach. She has to make a decision about what she wants, a decision that is going to impact the rest of her life.

How can she know what she wants?

She doesn't tell Don, gives herself a few days to think and get over the initial shock. He knows something is up, but doesn't push.

When she was a little girl, she'd wanted to get married to a doctor and have four kids—three girls and a boy. She had decided she wanted to be a lawyer when she was a teenager, the best prosecutor in the country. Wanting kids hadn't changed, she had thought that she could have both.

At some point reality had crept in. She was always so busy and never met the right man. She didn't know how she would have time for kids. Her niece had also shown her that she didn't have the automatic 'mothering' gene that most of the rest of her family seemed to have in spades.

But the more she thinks, the more she realises that she wants this baby. She's scared, but she wants to be a mom.

* * *

Father

Don's not stupid, he knows that something has been bothering Robin. She shuts down any attempt by him to find out what's going on and he worries.

When she sits down beside him, her face serious, he knows that this is it. Something big is happening.

"I'm pregnant."

He doesn't know how to react. He's scared and ecstatic and overwhelmed. Does Robin even want the baby? They aren't married and, while he's started to think that she's the one for him, he's never had a good record with relationships. A baby is a big complication and commitment.

"Don?"

She's studying his face, trying to see what his reaction is, what he thinks.

"Do you want to keep it?"

He's not sure what he wants her to answer, yes or no.

She looks unsure as she replies, "I think so."

Can he be a dad? Can he be there whenever his kid, _his kid_, needs him?

His kid.

He feels a grin spread across his face and he pulls Robin into a kiss. She's smiling back at him when he pulls away.

Then she's serious when she says, "Don't even _think_ about proposing to me, unless you were already going to."

* * *

Third person

They decide to try to keep it a secret, at least until Robin has made it through her first trimester. Don has a feeling that a few days of absolute and utter elation probably gave something away at the office, before the reality of what is going to happen had crashed in.

Robin seems to be coping better than he is, on more of an even keel, until he finds her bawling her eyes out. She immediately blames the hormones, but Don knows that it isn't just that. Their lives are going to change, Robin's more than his.

When the morning sickness hits, Don is surprised that anybody could keep pregnancy a secret. Robin is sick on and off most of the day and it makes her miserable. It's then that he starts suggesting names, most of them ones that he'd never inflict on a child, to make her laugh. He realises when they start discussing them seriously that he's talking about his child, his family. It feels right.

They're excited about the ultrasound, seeing their baby, and it's only after the ultrasound that Robin remembers that fraternal twins run in her mother's side of the family.

They're having twins.

* * *

Birthday

"Happy birthday, Don," Charlie says as Don walks in the door, giving him a half-hug, half-pat on the back.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Hey, Robin," Charlie says in greeting to her, his eyes skimming over her body like he can tell something's different, but doesn't know what.

"Hap—" The way Alan stops mid-word in the living room and focuses on Robin's stomach indicates that he's not as clueless as Charlie is. "Happy birthday, Donnie," he finally says, the wondering look on his face prompting a grin on Don's. "Everyone's out back. I guess the guest of honour is allowed to be fashionably late."

"That'd be my fault, Alan," Robin replies as they make their way outside, hand in hand.

There're a few glances at Robin's stomach as Don's team wishes him a happy birthday, confirming that Robin is definitely starting to show. She'd intentionally worn a tighter shirt, knowing that they'd be announcing the pregnancy. Nobody says anything, not wanting to be wrong if Robin has just put on some weight.

"I guess we've got an announcement to make," Don says, squeezing Robin's hand.

"You're moving to Las Vegas," Colby replies, ever the wit.

They laugh before telling their family.

--FIN--


End file.
